Not as Planned
by Couture Girl
Summary: Theodore wants everything to be perfect for Luna. Because with Luna, his life is perfect. But when things go as unplanned would he loose his head with all those Nargles? But then again, the things you don't plan just turn out pretty well.


**AN: Written for The Proposal Challenge on HPFC. AmyRose512 gave the challenge and prompt: Dreaming. AmyRose, I'm so sorry for turning this a day late.**

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe, Theodore? Darkness and not being able to see is not a very excellent combination – it makes the Vaffaer bugs crawl inside your ears and block your hearing," Luna said worriedly. Theodore had his large hands over her eyes, while hers were on top of his, heating up his cold skin. He was guiding her to where he would propose.

Nott chuckled. He had to investigate those bugs...

"Positive, love. Just a few steps and we're there," he whispered in her ear, making her shudder in excitement.

A minute or two passed and they were finally at the place. Theodore slowly took his hands away from her eyes. Luna looked up and gasped.

They were at their clearing. After the war, he and Luna had decided to leave Britain for a few years; they had been traveling all over the world with Milly. It wasn't until six months ago that they decided to go back to Britain.

During their various trips, they had been to Sweden. It had been a rainy day when they apparated and accidentally ended up here. And ever since then it had been _their_ clearing. The clearing was filled with white fairy lights, and it was covered with purple foxgloves – Luna's favorite. In the middle of the clearing there was a crystal table with a floating candle that gave off a cinnamon scent – Luna's scent. Quiet music and singing could be heard.

"Theodore!" Luna exclaimed at seeing their clearing. "Did you actually get the Wondrous Ponderous Majestic Bugs to play for us?" Luna walked forth and looked into the purple foxgloves. Amongst the flowers, small bugs that included ants, caterpillars, ladybugs, spiders, etc, played with their miniature instruments and sang. They only played for rare and special occasions.

She couldn't help but hope that _this_ was a special occasion.

Theodore smiled at seeing her joy. "In the flesh. It was hard to get them to accept my offer, but well in the end I convinced them."

Luna turned to him. "I've always wanted to listen to them, thank you." Standing on her toes she went to kiss him; Theodore had to bend his head a bit for their lips to meet.

After some minutes they separated. "I can never get enough of that," Nott whispered.

Luna smiled dreamily. "I'm glad, you see, Nargles tend to make your brain fuzzy, and the only way to get them out is by kissing a fair maiden."

Theo chuckled. But he stopped abruptly when she started to sniff him. "Theodore, why do you smell like a Kragen?"

He gulped. "Uhh, I tried that cologne I got from the Secret Santa last year when we were in New Zealand."

Luna frowned. "I told you that it was torture for a Kragen when someone takes their scent. Their revenge is making that person smell awful," Luna said airily. She patted his shoulder. "That's why I wrote a letter to _Exotic Scents for Exotic Wizards _stating that they had no right to hunt those poor Kragens and that karma always gets back one way or another..."

Theodore looked unhappy. He was sure that now she couldn't stand to be so close to him – what if she told him no? He shuddered at the thought; he really hoped he had a chance.

Thankfully the song "_Be happy to be a bug, Be lucky you are not human" _began. Luna's eyes widened. "Oh Theodore, come let's dance."

He smiled as she held his hand. He expected them to be close, but instead she took a few steps away from him. Her eyes were closed, and she began to skip and wave her arms in a graceful manner. She would twirl every few seconds. Nott stood there, gazing at her. She was wearing a sheer blue dress that made her look like a nymph. Under the fairy lights her unbound hair looked white and her skin glowed. Luna was a sight to behold. She was exquisite, and he wanted her by his side for the rest of his life.

She stopped in the middle of the song; she felt that he wasn't dancing with her. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked up at him. They were in the middle of the clearing, close to the crystal table, where the fairy lights were at their maximum. Now she could clearly see him. "Oh Theo! What did you do to your hair?"

He grimaced. This was getting worse and worse by the second.

Luna walked slowly to him. Like always, her eyes looked dreamy but her mouth was set in a frown. A wonderful combination, he thought sarcastically. "I tried that charm Blaise told me about, but something went wrong." His hand went to his hair but he quickly lowered it, remembering that it was greasy.

Luna stood in front of him again. Her frown was more prominent now. "Oh Theodore, why did you put you hair like this?"

Nott sighed. "It was all messed up and I wanted to look good – smell good for you."

Luna laughed airily. "Theo, I love it when you have your hair all messy. It's easier for me to run my fingers through your hair when we kiss, and your natural smell is wonderful, it reminds me of my childhood, eating dirigible plums. Don't try to change on me, I love the way you are and smell."

Theo nodded.

"How about we dance a bit?" she asked him, and without waiting for a response she held him to her, their bodies close together.

Sighing he whispered in her hair, "I've missed this."

Luna nodded. "Me too."

They slow danced for some minutes, both holding each other tightly, afraid that if they let go, the moment would be gone forever. Then suddenly, Luna started to sneeze. Uncontrollably. "Achu! Achu! Achu!"

Nott tensed. "Bloody hell! Did they actually leave the pansies?"

"Achu! Pansies? Achu!" Luna sneezed, looking around the clearing. She spotted them; they were at the bottom of the crystal table. She walked to the table and kneeling down she picked one, and her sneezes went to great heights.

"No, Luna, don't – I'll remove them. I can't believe that they didn't listen to me, I told them to remove them when I saw them. I'm so sorry, Luna."

Luna stood up, holding the pansy in her hand. Shaking her head while sneezing, she said, "No it's alright – ACHU – Theodore, did you – ACHU – know that pansies – ACHU – make a good finite – ACHU – hair incantatem – ACHU!" She stood up on her toes again and with her hand she rubbed the pansy on his hair. Suddenly his hair stood out, as if he had slept for years. "Achu! There." She smiled.

"Thanks." He pointed his wand and made the pansies disappear. Quickly he took out the engagement ring, placing it in her glass as he served a flowery champagne. "How about we start eating, yeah?"

He turned around to look at her. Luna nodded with a smile. He helped her sit and he sat in front of her. Her favorite food appeared: boiled cauliflower with melted white cheese, dirigible plums, and tomatoes with lime and salt. She was a fan of eating in small portions.

"Splendid!" she exclaimed and began eating. They talked about Luna's new discovery of the exact location of the Heliopaths. "They're in Dallol, Ethiopia. And they are so calm, very shy…"

He told her about the new business proposal that a Bulgarian company had put forward, spurred by their interest in joining forces with Nott Enterprises.

They laughed and talked and Theodore felt peaceful. His mind traveled on... he wanted this, he had always wanted this. He craved Luna so much and needed to have her by his side, get married, have children, teach them about strange magical creatures and read them muggle fairy tales, accompany them to the Hogwarts Express, grow old with Luna. He wanted all that and more. Theodore had to ask her. He had to know if she wanted all that with him as well.

"Luna, I uhh…" He stood up and went forth but with his nerves he tripped. "Uff."

Luna quickly kneeled down next to him. "Are you alright, Theo?" Her small hands ran through his messy hair.

Theodore shook his head. "No, I'm not, I'm actually furious at myself. This isn't how I planned this to be, definitely not me tripping."

"What did you plan?" Luna asked him.

"I was planning to ask you to marry me," Theodore whispered, now kneeling in front of her, looking down at those blue ocean eyes of hers. Theodore felt lightheaded.

Luna gasped, her small hand covering her small mouth. "Am I dreaming?"

He shook his head. "No, you're not dreaming, Luna. This is real. I-I want..." He looked down with a frown. "I had this fancy speech in my head, but I'm nervous, and I forgot it."

Luna smiled at him. "It's okay, Theodore, you know I'm not a fan of fancy."

Theodore smiled back. "I know, it's just I wanted this to be perfect, for you, and well it hasn't been…" His hand went to his suit pocket for the ring. "Crap."

"What's wrong?" Luna questioned, now worried.

Theodore was stressed all over again. "I think I lost the ring, dammit."

Luna laughed, making Theodore look up in bafflement. "You're so nervous, Theodore, that you forgot that you placed the ring inside my glass." She stood up and held the champagne glass out. Slowly sitting on the floor, she held it in between them.

He laughed at his stupidity. "So you knew that I was going to propose all along?"

Luna nodded. "I had this dream two weeks ago, that we were here, and you were to propose to me. It was all so beautiful, but I was afraid that it wasn't going to happen." She smiled at his confused face. "Well you see that day I had been examining the Umgubular Slashkilters mating dance and if you don't drink the Block Dream Potion after seeing it, then you dream what you most desire. And getting married to you is what I most desire, Theodore."

"But everything wasn't as I planned, I bet the dream you had was much better than this. I ruined it all – first the pansies, then my awful smell and I tripped and my horrid greasy hair, I almost lost your ring and – "

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Luna asked.

"What?" Theodore looked lost now.

"I said I want to marry you. Are you sure that you don't have any Wrackspurts in your brain? You mostly get nervous and get all – "

She didn't have time to finish her explanation as Theodore went forth and kissed her on the mouth, making her drop the glass that held her engagement ring. Since she didn't expect his kiss, both fell on the grass, his body covering hers.

"Are you sure?" he said in between kisses.

Luna nodded, kissing him on his scar and lips. "Quite sure, Mr. Nott. I can't imagine myself being with someone else, and imagine you without me? You'd be all nervous and stressed with all those Nargles and Wrackspurts in your brain."

Theodore and Luna laughed.

"Anyway, the best things happen when you don't plan it," Luna whispered after some time. Both knew that she wasn't talking about this, but about when they first began to be friends, evolving to their quirky relationship.

He held her face. "I love you, Miss Lovegood, with all my heart," he said seriously, and she knew that his nerves were gone and with her by his side, he wouldn't get nervous, unless they were planning to having kids…

* * *

**AN: Did you like it? I hope you did. Please review! **


End file.
